High School of the Damn Lucky
by shikatemaOTP
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari are going to high school. Love happens. Love dies. What else will fly. Rated M to be safe. Planned lemons.
1. Chapter 1 Introductions

High School of The Damn Lucky

**A/N:** Hi this my first fanfic so plz be nice only constructive criticism in the reviews. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (sad face)

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Thoughts in flashback**_"

"Speech"

"**YELL" **(yelling is in caps)

Xxxxxxxx

Shikamaru lay in his bed wondering how troublesome this day went. "_What a drag"_.

Flashback:

_Shikamaru sat at his desk wondering how to kill time 'till the school ended. It was torn between cloud-watching and sleeping. Ultimately he decided on cloud-watching. "__**This is so boring**__." He thought just before his form tutor walked in late again. "Sorry class I-", he was then cut off by Naruto a blond knucklehead with whisker like scars across his cheeks._

"_**LIAR!**__" He screamed across the classroom. Kakashi, our form tutor, then grinned behind his mask and then said "Okay class today we have a new student so make her feel… you know the drill." He ended lazily, "Temari would you step forth and introduce yourself."_

_Then in walked a medium sized girl with four blonde pigtails in her hair and the standard konoha high uniform on. She then walked to the front of the class and began to introduce herself "Urm… Hello my name is Temari and I just moved here alone from Suna. I have two younger brothers and my father was the principal at Suna academy. I am 16 and like to look at stars or watch movies." She finished with a nervous smile. Her eyes fell on Shikamaru who was looking out of the window, she could see his chocolate brown eyes that she could stare at forever. Her eyes then drifted towards his ponytail which made him look like a pineapple. "__**He looks kinda handsom- wait this is my first day, he's probably a jerk anyway.**__" She continued looking around until she found Hinata who had helped her before. "__**There's my friend.**__" Kakashi then spoke up, "okay Temari take a seat next to Shikamaru over there, He then looked at Temari for a second then back to the clouds and stayed there. Temari heard his name then thought of where she had heard it before and she remembered that he was one of the top five Hinata had told her about. "__**So yeah he is an arrogant jerk.**__" She then made her way to him and sat down. She couldn't help but be a little nervous as he was quite handsome. Kakashi then spoke again "Shikamaru since you have the same lessons as her you are to show her around." He then looked at Temari and at Kakashi, shrugged and mumbled "troublesome" and went back to cloud-watching. "Alright talk for the last ten minutes." Kakashi said bored. Temari then silently studied Shikamaru until he looked up and said "Hello If you would like to know about me just ask don't treat me like a revision guide."_

_This caught Temari off guard but she then said "Can you tell me about how the social stuff works in this school. I'm kinda stumped." She added a grin at the end closing her eyes._

_Shikamaru looked at her grin and thought "__**She is quite beautifu- WAIT! What am I thinking this is her first day and she probably would like Sasuke anyway.**__" He then started to talk, "Troublesome… Well there is the normal the normal groups, oh stay away from the Akatsuki and the Sakura sluts, (__**A/N: Yes I do have something against Sakura. So she will be the bad guy in this fic**__) there are also the top 5 which consist of: Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, and unfortunately me."_

_What he said about him caught Temari of guard, "Why is it unfortunate for you to have swarm of hot girls after you." She said curiously._

_He sighed and said "because I don't like any of them and I hardly know some. And I just wanna find the right girl to, And I know this sound sappy, give my first kiss to. Y'know"_

_Temari was speechless, her lips parted slightly and her eyes wide "__**maybe not as arrogant as I thought.**__" Thought Temari. As she looked into those "__**Handsome**__" (Temari's thoughts), she then looked at his lips "__**So… Kissable – NO!**__" Temari shook her head to rid her of these thoughts. Little did she know Shikamaru was thinking the same thing._

_They then looked away pretty sharpish and got up to go to their next lesson which was graphic design. They were seated next to each other again and they didn't talk until the next lesson which was maths with Ms. Yuuhi. They were doing pair work and so had to talk and this made Temari think more of those thoughts and the same with Shikamaru. The bell went and Temari asked Shikamaru if he knew where Hinata sat. he pressed his fingertips together and then said where she normally was and said he would join her as a group liked to pick on Hinata if she was there and so they both made their way there to see Hinata in the middle of a circle of people being batted around like a ball of yarn. Temari was about to go in and help when Shikamaru held her back aying he had a strategy._

_He said "You their position as an advantage and I'll do what I can from the shadows." She nodded and they acted out the strategy perfectly._

_At the end of the fight Temari spoke up and said "If you want a repeat performance by all means come back!" At this they all ran and Temari helped Hinata up saying "Are you okay Hinata?" Hinata nodded slowly and thanked them both. The bell then went and nothing else happened._

Flashback end:

Which brings us back the present on Shikamaru's bed while on the other side of town Temari was thinking the same thing… "_Great I'm falling for Him/Her_" and with that the fell asleep dreaming dreams of the other in fantasy situations. The week was going to be fun for those two.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Why hello there my loyal readers welcome to another update of the damn lucky students' lives. This chapter will have a bit of drama and also some loooove.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Today Temari was hoping for a completely normal day with no trouble or drama. The world was not on her side. As soon as she awoke she had an outstanding feeling of loneliness, she couldn't pinpoint why, she had always felt completely satisfied with what she had when it came to her social life. Why did she now feel lonely? Her thoughts then went to the lazy pineapple head. Shikamaru. She didn't know why but her thoughts wouldn't come off of the lazy ass. "Stop messing with my head!" She screamed out. She then decided to get out of bed and fix herself some breakfast. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and went for a shower after breakfast. She quickly got herself dressed and carried on with the day.

**xxxxxxxxxx At school**

The first lesson she had today was English with Mr. Hatake. A strange man that was always late to lesson. She recognised him from form but didn't bother to ask why he was late. In this lesson she was next to Hinata. She was talking to Hinata about some stuff and the topic slowly went to boys. Soon Temari spoke up, about Hinata, "So Hina, Found any boys you like over the years?"

At this Hinata Blushed, and said "W-well there is a boy c-called Naruto. I admire the fact that he is so brave and will never give up. He's just… perfect." After this she looked like she would faint after seeing something that she was staring dreamily at. Temari followed her gaze to the blond knucklehead she saw in form.

"Ahhhh so he's the guy." Temari teased

"W-wha, what did I miss?" Asked Hinata as she snapped out of her stupor.

"Not much. So when do you plan to confess?" Asked Temari with a small smile.

Hinata looked quite sad at this and looked at her feet with depression and a hint of frustration. "I don't think I ever could. I mean he's one of the "Top-5" Why would he say yes to me?"

Temari looked at the shy girl with a sympathetic look. "Well we'll never know if we don't try."

With that the bell rang and the girls walked out of the class. Temari then had an idea. "Hey Naruto!" She shouted into the crowd at the blond knucklehead. Hinata looked at her confused. Temari just added a wink to her then Naruto arrived.

"What's up Temari?" Naruto asked.

Temari looked at Hinata who was admiring Naruto like he was a dream. Temari rolled her eyes. "_A boy would never do that to me_." Thought Temari. "Hinata has something to tell you."

"W-wha?" Hinata broke out of her dream to stutter.

"Do you Hinata?" Asked the curious blond.

"_What do I do? Should I tell him? But what if he rejects me? Ah Screw it!_" Hinata then took a deep breath and almost shouted "NARUTO I LOVE YOU!"

This froze Naruto to the bone. He didn't know what to do. No-one had ever said that to him. He didn't even have parents for that. "Urmmmm" His face still frozen with fear and surprise.

Hinata saw this and ran. She couldn't do anything else. "HINATA WAIT!" yelled Naruto. Hinata didn't hear this and kept running. Thankfully Naruto was faster. He caught up and twirled her round. As soon as she felt his hands she was almost prepared for rejection. Though what she would face was much different. She felts his soft lips on hers. Kissing her. "_Naruto is kissing me! KISSING ME! Kiss back you idiot!" _ Hinata was about to kiss back when Naruto pulled away but before he could pull away completely she pushed herself up into his lips and started kissing back. Naruto was surprised but happy and then it turned into a long kiss. After about a minute Naruto licked Hinata's Bottom lip asking for entrance. Her eyes widened at this but she parted her lips none-the-less and the war that ensued felt heavenly for both parties. The need for air soon won over pleasure and they pulled away panting. Without a second thought they started again. After a few more minutes of this they pulled back and Naruto spoke up "WOW." He said in a slightly loud whisper.

This made Hinata giggle and blush. "Does this mean we are an item now Naruto?"

"Hell yes!" With that another, shorter, tongue war ensued before Temari reminded them of lessons.

The next class Temari had didn't have Naruto or Hinata in it. But unfortunately for her it had the lazy ass in it. She slowly walked over to the teacher, Asuma Sarutobi, and asked where to sit. He said "Go and sit over there…"

"Temari"

With that she walked to the assigned seat and sat down. Then Shikamaru walked in but didn't notice her. He started walking towards her with a small smile on his face. She thought he was smiling at her. She smiled back for a reason she didn't know and then noticed his eyes were closed. She then felt some disappointment, she then stopped those thoughts and looked away from him. He arrived at his seat and opened his eyes he was surprised to see Temari there and so asked "What are you doing there?" He said this in a soft tone as to not sound like a jerk. He didn't know why he didn't want to be a jerk to her. He did it to all the other fan girls that attempted to swap seats to be closer to him.

She heard his question and said "Teacher told me to sit here so I sit here."

She said this in a sarcastic dumb voice. Shikamaru shrugged and sat down in his seat. Temari stole a sideward glance to him. She admitted he was kinda cute when he slept. She then let her thoughts wild "_His eyes are so gorgeous. And his lips… WHAT!? NO! He's a jerk. I don't like him._" She then turned her face away from him, but still almost tried a sidelong glance until she stopped herself.

He was still pretending to be asleep. He noticed her glances to him but thought nothing of it. The rest of the lesson was a normal hour. The bell then rang and they both left.

~Time skip: lunch~

Temari sat at her table with Ino, Hinata and Tenten. She noticed Naruto sat there to and wondered why. She found out when Naruto and Hinata stared Making out. To which she rolled her eyes and sighed. Half of her wanted to do that with a certain someone the other half was feeling very awkward. She looked to Ino and started a friendly conversation. "So Temari, any boys you likin'" Ino winked after saying this to which Temari blushed.

"No." She hesitated.

"You hesitated." Ino almost shrieked.

"Fine. I kinda like this boy. He's smart, really cute, He has gorgeous brown eyes-" At this Temari knew she revealed too much and blushed. Ino looked at her wide-eyed. She knew it.

"YOU LIKE SKIKAMARU!" She shrieked. Temari blushed hoping no-one heard. Which to her relief they didn't.

She looked at Ino with a mix of fury and fear. "Ya'know what! No I don't he's a jerk and arrogant and popular and…" At this she whispered "Gorgeous." Temari looked at Ino in fake disinterest. "So no I like NO-ONE!" With that she calmed down and looked at Ino.

Ino looked at her and said "Well if you do, watch out for Sakura. She has a crush on Shikamaru. She almost killed a girl for him, which he still rejected her."

"Well I don't!" "_Do I?_" She thought.

The bell then rang and Temari saw something that made her heart break in two even if she wouldn't

Admit it.

Sakura and Shikamaru…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Yes a cliffie…. You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here you go guys.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_Recap:_

_The bell then rang and Temari saw something that made her heart break in two even if she wouldn't_

_Admit it._

_Sakura and Shikamaru…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Holding hands and cuddling.

They were coming towards her slowly. She was frozen. Shikamaru then spoke to her. "You okay Temari?"

"What does that matter? I don't care about her and neither should you Shika-honey." Sakura said in that oh so annoying voice.

"She is my friend Sakura, so I care." Shikamaru retorted

"And I am your girlfriend. I am meant to come first."

"Fine whatever, see ya Temari."

Shikamaru walked away with his hand enlaced with Sakura's. Temari was wondering why it was bothering her so much. The next lesson Temari had with Shikamaru. She also sat next to him. "Well hi there." Shikamaru said breaking the silence.

"Hello." Temari said back.

"How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Not bad"

"Why, what's up?"

"I did something I already regret."

"And what would that be."

"Saying yes to one of my fan girls."

"That's a bad thing because?"

"She's going to want to kiss me. And you know my attitude to that right now."

"Is she not special to you?"

"Nope."

"Why did you say yes then?!" Temari asked a little excited he didn't like Sakura. "_NO! I do not like him!_"

"Because I like someone else, and Sakura would hurt them if I asked them out. I don't want them hurt."

"Well if you need advice or someone to talk to, I'm here." Temari said adding a grin at the end. What she didn't know was that Shikamaru couldn't help but smile back to that grin. "_If only you knew Temari. If only you knew._"

"Thanks."

With that the bell rang and Temari went home. She started pacing around her house. "_Why is this bothering me so much?! I don't like him! Gahhhh!_" She was throwing stuff around in frustration. She went to bed and slept the night away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day was horrible for Temari. She didn't know why. Well, her heart knew but she wouldn't admit it to herself. She was walking to her first class when she was brutally shoved into a wall. She looked up to see Sakura and her gang. Sakura was the first to speak first "You need to stay away from Shikamaru, or else we will teach you a lesson."

"Oh really. And who are you to cut his friends out of his life?"

"His girlfriend!" Sakura went to throw a punch but her fist was grabbed by a hand she knew too well. "S-S-Shika-honey!"

"Don't call me that!" Shikamaru was mad. Sakura tried to hurt his friend. The one he liked.

"But she was bad-mouthing you and I was stopping her." She said this in a sweet but angry voice.

"No she didn't I saw the whole thing. We are THROUGH!" Temari was almost frightened at Shikamaru's anger.

"But Shika-"

"No! You heard me!"

Sakura then ran away crying. Her "gang" ran with her out of fear of Shikamaru.

"I could have handled that." Temari said after they left.

"I know I just… Didn't wanna take any chances. I don't like my friends to get hurt." Shikamaru then mumbled incoherently "Especially you."

"Well thanks." Temari looked at her watch "Shit. I gotta go, see ya!"

"Bye."

While running to maths Temari was wondering why Shikamaru got so mad. She was wondering until Ms. Yuuhi. Temari sat down next to Hinata after getting a lecture from the teacher about being late, Hinata asked where she was. To which she explained what happened and Hinata stared wide-eyed. "S-S-Shikamaru got mad?!"

"Yeah why?"

"He only ever does that when someone tries to hurt the girl he likes! It's happened before with a girl called Senna. They went out until Senna moved away and broke up with him. He didn't speak for a week."

"That's terrible. Why did she break up and not have a long distance relationship?" Temari asked curious and angry at who broke Shikamaru's heart.

"She said he didn't kiss her and he would never be able to if they went long distance."

"He didn't kiss her?"

"Nope. He didn't know if she was the one to give it to and so didn't."

"WOW. He is really… Romantic."

"Temari are you falling for Shikamaru?"

"NO!"

The bell then rang and Temari packed up and went to PSHE (Personal and social health education). In this class the teacher was a massive pervert with long white hair called Jiraiya. As you have probably guessed the first topic was, sex and relationships. This class was comprised of closed eyes and angry screams.

The bell rang again signalizing break. Temari almost sprinted out of that class. She bumped into Hinata. "Oh hi Hina."

"Hi Temari."

"Do wanna get some lunch?" Temari suggested. Hinata nodded and they went to the cafeteria to get some food. "So Hina, How is your relationship with Naruto going?" Hinata broke down crying at these words. Temari reacted "What did he do?!"

"It wasn't him! It was me!"

"What?"

"I-I Cheated on him!"

"Why? With who? How could you?"

"Well we were at my house making out and he asked if he could take it further. I said yes and he was massaging my back. He then started whispering in my ear and I was giggling. Then I did something and we started arguing. He stormed out. I went to apologize because it was my fault, he was doing nothing but good. I saw a guy called Shira outside and he asked me what was wrong and I explained Naruto was mad at me. He asked if I wanted to go to his place to talk and I agreed. He took me back to his house and one thing led to another and we had sex. The worst part is… I knew it was wrong but I wanted to do it."

"Hinata how could you?!" Temari saw how broken her friend was but was still mad "You need to tell him.

Hinata head shot up and she almost screamed "No he would leave me!"

"That doesn't matter you did something really bad and should tell him. You deserve the consequences." Temari said this in a firm voice. She was mad at her friend for doing this and felt so sorry for Naruto.

"Y-y-your right. I do." Hinata said in a shaky voice and went to find Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX WITH NARUTO**

Naruto was at his normal spot in the Science block when he saw Hinata walking towards him. He waved at her as she came closer. He noticed the puffiness of her eyes and asked "Hina what's wrong?"

"I-I-I-I cheated on you Naruto." Naruto's eyes went wide and started tearing.

"What?" Naruto asked hoping he heard wrong.

"I cheated on you." Hinata repeated in a shaky voice.

"But-" Naruto's face was a mix between anger and sadness.

"Naruto I am so sorry!" Hinata said while crying.

"Go away! I never want to see you again! I trusted you!"

"Naruto I-"

"NO! We're through!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata then ran away crying while Naruto let his tears fall. He dropped to his knees and stayed for a while as if he was dead inside. He was heartbroken. How could she do that? Why?


End file.
